


If Morning Echoes Say We’ve Sinned

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bend was in the rearview mirror and objects did not appear closer than they were.  Erin would surely need a map to get back to the line she crossed this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Morning Echoes Say We’ve Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> 11/15/2010 This story takes place immediately after [I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home](http://community.livejournal.com/lairofthemuses/51494.html#cutid1), which is the very first in the series. The title comes from the Juice Newton song, _Angel of the Morning_. Yeah, it’s cheesy but it works for me.

She woke in his arms and had no idea what to do. She was actually frozen in fear, which was ridiculous. Firstly, there were few things that scared her. Secondly, how could she be afraid when her body was still tingling in the most amazing places? Her mind racing through time like Marty McFly’s DeLorean, she couldn’t remember ever making love three times in one night.

There might have been once, a long time ago; it was hardly worth thinking about. The only significance was that it had been the same man. Oh my God, she’d gone to bed with David Rossi. That was it…she’d gone completely around the bend. The bend was in the rearview mirror and objects did not appear closer than they were. Erin would surely need a map to get back to the line she crossed this evening.

A strange shivering heat went through her, practically made her moan. Dave pulled her closer to him in his sleep. Yes, he was sound asleep. His ego probably growing by the second that he could make a woman come four times in one evening. He was surely going to brag about it like an overgrown frat boy in a locker room. She would kill him if he bragged about it.

But right now all she wanted to do was snuggle against him. Why was it so comforting that he snored? It wasn’t so much snoring as deep, comfortable breathing. She wasn’t sure what demons might keep him awake at night, they all had them, but he slept soundly in her bed. Erin should've been sleeping as well, he surely wore her out. Too much was on her mind.

“Should I just go?”

The voice scared the hell out of her. She didn’t know where she was in her mind but it must have been very deep. She hadn’t even noticed that the breathing had stopped. Erin always noticed everything, how could she not notice that. She took a deep breath; couldn’t help running her hand across his naked chest.

He’d aged, of course he had. He put on a little weight though not too much. Still, David Rossi looked good. He felt good and he still knew how to make her feel good. If anything, he’d gotten better at it.

“What?” She asked.

“Should I just go, Erin?”

“I don't know.”

“I’d prefer to stay.” Dave replied.

“Why?”

“So I can hold you while you sleep. So I can make love to you in the morning.”

“Will you have it in you?” her cheekiness came through despite her nerves. Erin was sure she was trembling from the nerves. But with Dave she had always been a ‘cheeky broad’. Some things never changed. Some things changed a hell of a lot.

“You better believe I will. If I don’t, your touch will give me everything I need.”

“I'm married.” She blurted out.

“You said you and Eli were divorcing.” Dave said. “Everyone said you and Eli were divorcing.”

“We are but…it’s so complicated.”

“Isn't everything, Erin? I know from experience how complicated it can be.”

How could she forget that he’d been divorced three times? No, she hadn't forgotten. Erin just didn’t intend on any of this happening. It was something that didn’t matter a few hours ago.

“Its even more complicated than that.” She replied.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know sometimes people want to talk about it. Don’t think you can't talk to me.”

She did want to talk about it but hardly knew what to say. Why had she invited him to that dinner? What did she want from him? What did she want him to want? Sighing, Erin buried her face in his chest. She sighed again when he ran his fingers through her hair. It was a different sigh.

“I just want to sleep.” She whispered.

“What woke you?”

She didn’t answer, just kissed his chest again. There was so much to say, too much, and Erin was overwhelmed. She wished she was the type to push things aside and indulge…that had never been her way. But what was the point in keeping herself up at night worrying about it? On any other night she might have but tonight she was with him.

“David?”

“Yes?” he stroked her back. That used to relax her; he figured it still might. No one would guess that young Erin Strauss had been high-strung. It seemed that in certain situations, older Erin Strauss might be as well.

“I don’t regret it…sleeping with you.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“I thought you might think I regret it.” She said.

“I don’t think anything, Erin. I promise.”

“Why are you so calm?” She asked, some of the mania coming into her voice.

“Perhaps because it’s probably close to three in the morning. You should go back to sleep. I’ll make you like me even more in the morning when I make you brunch.”

“Brunch?”

“Its not often I get to sleep in on a Saturday.” Dave said. “With your keeping me up tonight I think that’s the least I deserve. Don’t you?”

“I guess sleeping in never hurt. I don’t know if I can sleep though. I'm so…I don't know.”

“Well, since you're up…”

Dave shifted on the mattress, his body covering hers. Damn, she still had the most amazing smile. Erin couldn’t hide anything, at least not from him. When she was happy her smile showed it. When she was pissed, he would know that too. When she was lustful, it all came across her beautiful face.

Time hadn't made her any less beautiful. Things changed, bodies changed, but Dave was definitely still attracted to hers. He still fit perfectly between her open thighs. She still responded just the way she used to, that sigh and that tremble, when he touched her.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Where the hell had that question come from? What did she think he was doing?

“I'm gonna make love to you.” He leaned to kiss her. It was soft, just a preview. “I want you, and I think you want me too.”

“The fourth time is the charm?”

“I want to make love to you, Erin. I don’t care how many times you let me, just that you let me.”

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. When he slid inside her, Erin gasped into the kiss. She spread her thighs more; felt him deeper.

“Oh God.” She arched her back. “Mmm, damn David.”

“You feel so good. Do you know how good you feel?” He asked.

She gripped him tighter, her nails digging into his back. That drove Dave crazy as he did his best to control the rhythm of his movements. The way she moaned his name…did she have any idea how much that turned him on. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to hold on but Dave knew for sure that Erin would be with him when he fell.

“Oh God, ohhh God baby, Erin, Erin, Erin!”

“David!” She cried out. Her eyes closed, tears creasing in the corners.

He collapsed, trying not to drop all of his weight on her. Erin held on to him. She gave him soft kisses on his lips, cheek, and chin. Dave caressed her face. He deepened the kiss before pulling away from her and lying back on the mattress.

“Damn.” She whispered.

“Mmm hmm." Dave replied, dragging out the words. "You need to sleep now, Erin.”

“Cuz you don’t have anymore of that in you.”

“I gotta say I'm zapped. But it’s in a very good way.”

He grinned, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Erin relaxed her body against his. She closed her eyes and noticed the buzzing in her brain finally stopped. He was stroking her back again, her breathing evened out. She had no idea what the morning was going to bring.

Erin almost didn’t want it to come. It would though and whatever happened, happened. She knew her behavior would have something to do with how this all ended, if it ended at all. Everything else in her life was changing. Maybe Erin could make something change for the better.

***

  



End file.
